More Than Human
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: Cole’s former demonic teacher comes to the Charmed Ones seeking their help in stopping a young demonic boy with an awesome ability.
1. Chapter 1

CHARMED "More Than Human"  
(This is an AU story)  
By J. B. Tilton email: K

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(Authors note: This story takes place between season 4 episodes "The Fifth Halliwheel" and "Saving Private Leo". This is an alternate universe story where Cole was never possessed by the Source of all Evil.)

Cole's former demonic teacher comes to the Charmed Ones seeking their help in stopping a young demonic boy with an awesome ability.

ONE

"Dear Phoebe:

"I am the mother of a darling four year old boy. He is the joy of my life. My problem is that he is also totally spoiled. His father and I have tried everything we can to straighten him out but nothing seems to work. No matter what we do it seems we always end up giving in to whatever he wants. I'm afraid if we don't do something soon he will soon become totally unmanageable. I am desperate, Phoebe. You always give such great advice I'm hoping you can help me with this problem. I don't know where else to turn but I just know you can help.

"Sincerely, Clueless in Anaheim."

"Dear Clueless in Anaheim:

"First let me say that your problem is very common. Especially with an only child. Children are a great responsibility as I'm sure you've all ready discovered. And first-time parents are often at a loss how to deal with very active children. What you need to remember is that at that age what your son needs most is direction. He is just beginning to discover the world around him and most things are a total mystery to them.

"In addition they don't yet have the discipline they need to put up with the things they don't like. I know it is hard but you have to learn to say no. You're the parent and it's your job to teach him how to be a responsible adult as he grows up. Children instinctively need to be told what to do. By giving in to him every time he throws a tantrum you're only setting him up for big disappointments later in life.

"We all have to practice 'tough love' at one time or another. It's the only way he's going to learn proper restraint and self-control. You and your husband need to agree that no matter what you son does you're going to set limits on him and then stick to those limits. You'll find that very soon he'll listen to you and do what he's told. Good luck and please let me know how things work out.

"Sincerely, Phoebe."

"Well," asked Phoebe, "what do you think?"

"Not bad," said Cole. "Sounds like pretty good advice to me. You've done a fine job on this one."

"Well, I did have some help," said Phoebe. "One of the guys upstairs is married to a psychologist. She was picking him up from work the other day and she's the one who gave me the advice."

"It doesn't matter where you get the advice," said Cole staring out into the outer office. "We all draw on friends and acquaintances for help and advice. As long as it's good advice it really doesn't matter where you get it from."

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked. "You seem preoccupied."

"No, no, nothing's wrong," said Cole. "I just thought I saw someone in the outer office I recognized."

"Another lawyer?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh, not exactly," said Cole. "More like an old acquaintance. A very old acquaintance."

"A demon?" whispered Phoebe, looking out into the outer office.

"Relax," said Cole, "I'm sure it wasn't who I thought it was. He does come to the mortal plane from time to time but I seriously doubt he'd come here. Too many mortals around. Besides, there wouldn't be anything here he would want."

"Except me," said Phoebe. "Remember, I am a Charmed One. There are more than a few demons who'd love to get to me."

"Not him," said Cole. "His name is Cartrack and he has other duties that keep him very busy."

"What kinds of duties?" Phoebe asked.

"Well," said Cole, "you might say he's sort of a teacher. He helps train young demons to take their rightful place in the demonic hierarchy. He doesn't do a whole lot of fighting. And like I said, he wouldn't be coming here."

"Well," said Phoebe, "I'm just about finished for the day. Let's head home. If this Cartrack was here I'd feel better at home with Piper and Paige around to help if we need it."

"Good idea," said Cole. "But I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure it wasn't him. He's not powerful enough to face you. He'd have to be crazy to even try. Just forget it. It was probably someone else."

"Okay, as long as you're sure," said Phoebe, grabbing her purse.

Cole wasn't sure. He was almost positive it had been Cartrack he had seen in the outer office. But that didn't make sense. What he had told Phoebe about that demon was true. He wouldn't stand a chance against a Charmed One. And when he did come to the mortal plane he almost always avoided contact with humans. 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

"Phoebe, will you just let it go?" Cole was asking as they walked into the manor. "It wasn't him, I told you. Just someone that looked like him."

"Sure," Phoebe said sarcastically. "A human that just happens to look like a demon. Just how likely is that?"

"They say everyone has a twin," Cole said smiling at Phoebe.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Paige asked coming down the stairs.

"We aren't arguing," Cole said. "We're having a disagreement. I wish I hadn't said anything."

"Cole saw a demon at the paper," Phoebe said.

"A demon?" Paige questioned. "Are you sure?"

"No," Cole said. "I said it looked like a demon I used to know. I also said it couldn't be him because he rarely comes to the mortal plane and when he does he avoids contact with humans. It was just a case of mistaken identity."

"You seemed pretty sure at the time," Phoebe said.

"Think about it, Phoebe," Cole said. "Demons don't confront you in public. They usually attack here at the manor or wait until no humans are around. They don't want to expose themselves any more than they have to. Besides, like I said, he doesn't fight. He trains young demons."

"Trains young demons?" Paige questioned.

"Yes," said Cole. "Demonic children are born with their powers like any other magical beings. But just like human children they have to learn how to use those powers. Cartrack helps train many of these children. Plus, as you are aware, many demons, especially upper level demons, have a human form. He helps train those children to blend in with humans better."

"They have to be trained for that?" Paige questioned.

"Of course," Cole said. "Most demonic children grow up in the underworld. Very few had the opportunity to learn about human societies as I did. These children don't know anything but the demonic way of life. Cartrack helps train these children to understand and work within human societies."

"Sounds like a demon we should vanquish," Paige said. "Without him maybe the demons would be handicapped."

"He's not the only one who does it," Cole said. "He's just the oldest and one of the best. It's a great honor to be trained by Cartrack. He only takes the most powerful and most promising children. You don't ask Cartrack to train your children. He chooses the ones he trains."

"Did he train you?" Phoebe asked.

"Some," Cole said. "While my mother was a demoness I had powers she didn't have. She didn't know how to train me to use those powers. He trained me to use those powers."

"Well, he obviously did a good job," Phoebe said.

"He's the best there is," Cole said. "You'd be surprised how hard it is to actually cast a fireball properly. Forming one is relatively easy. Hitting what you aim at, that's the real trick."

"Really?" Paige asked. "I figured it would be second nature to most demons."

"Hardly," Cole said. "Fireballs don't weigh much. It's like throwing a feather. You have to account for things like air density, wind, targets moving, and a host of other things. Cartrack teaches young demons to account for these things."

"I still say we should vanquish him," Paige said.

"That would be difficult," Cole said. "Like I said, he rarely comes to the mortal plane. And the demonic nursery is one of the best guarded places in the underworld. You might get him if you were to go down there but I guarantee you'd never get out alive. Forget about all the guards on the nursery. Every demonic parent would come looking for you to get revenge."

"It was just a thought," Paige said.

"I'm still going to check the Book of Shadows," Phoebe said, heading for the attic. "Maybe it was him and maybe it wasn't. I'd like to be prepared just in case."

"If you insist," Cole said. "But there's really nothing to worry about. Even if it were him he's gone back to the underworld by now. I've never known him to spend more than a couple of hours at a time on the mortal plane. And he didn't have any children with him. He's never come to the mortal plane without at least one child with him."

"Why is that?" Paige asked.

"When he comes to the mortal plane," Cole said, "It's to introduce the demonic children to human societies. They spend most of their time observing and Cartrack explains things."

"I'm still going to check," Phoebe said. "Just humor me."

"We should let Piper know, too," Paige said. "Nothing against you, Cole, but we have enough demons popping in here without any warning. If it wasn't this Carnack no harm done. But we should be prepared just in case."

"If you insist," Cole said. "And it's Cartrack. Carnack was a character played by a late night television talk show host a few years back."

"Right, Cartrack," Paige said. "Demons have such strange sounding names."

"Not for demons," Cole said smiling. "Look at the underworld like another country. Each has their own types of names. And most demonic names mean something. Cartrack, for instance, means 'teacher' in some demonic dialects."

"So," Paige said, "what does Belthazor mean in demonic dialects?"

"Trust me," Cole said, "you really don't want to know the answer to that."

"Well, Piper will be home in a short while," Phoebe said. "I supposed we could wait until she gets home. I'll let you know what I find out from the Book of Shadows."

"I still say you're wasting your time," Cole said. "Cartrack is not a threat to any of you."

Phoebe just smiled at Cole as she headed for the stairs. 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

"So what would a demon be doing at the paper?" Piper asked after they had explained what had happened.

"Nothing," said Cole. "Like I told Phoebe and Paige, Cartrack isn't your normal type demon. He doesn't involve himself in the battle between good and evil directly. His job is to train demonic children to take their place in the demon hierarchy."

"Cole's right," said Leo. "Cartrack is considered a mid-level demon. He runs a demonic nursery for demonic children. There's no reason for him to be at the paper."

"Then why was Cole so certain it was him?" Phoebe asked.

"I wasn't," Cole said. "I told you it looked like him. Well, his human form anyway."

"Mid-level demons have a human form?" Paige asked.

"Some," said Cole. "A demon's level in the hierarchy isn't what necessarily dictates if they have a human form or not. High level demons, like Belthazor, almost always have a human form. But some mid and low level demons also have human forms. Some have a form because of genetics. Others have human forms because of their function in the demonic underworld. Since Cartrack helps initiate demonic children into human society it's necessary for him to have a human form so they can blend in more easily when he brings children to the mortal realm."

"He trains demonic children to fight against good and you don't think he's a threat to us?" Piper questioned.

"I didn't say that," said Cole. "I simply said you have nothing to worry about from him. He won't confront you. That's not his function."

"Well, I agree with Paige," Piper said. "If he trains young demons that's one demon we should definitely take out. Without him maybe there won't be so many demons trying to kill us."

"It wouldn't make a whole lot of difference," Leo said. "Cole's right about one thing. He won't confront you. And even if you manage to take him out one of his underlings will simply step in and replace him. There are nurseries all over the underworld for training young demons. Cartrack's is simply one such nursery."

"Whose side are you on?" Phoebe asked.

"Yours, of course," Leo said. "But Cartrack is not a major threat. It would be like killing a high school teacher. There would always be another teacher to step in and take up the slack. Besides, as Cole said, he's not even on the mortal plane. He spends most of his time in the underworld. Even assuming it was him that Cole saw he's back in the underworld now. And you certainly can't go down there after him."

"I don't know why not," Paige said. "We are the Charmed Ones. We could destroy this Cartrack and maybe some aspiring demons as well."

"They aren't aspiring demons," Cole said. "They are demons. Just young ones. But like I said earlier, you'd never even get to the nursery. And even if you did one or more of you would probably be killed in the process. That would end the Power of Three forever.

"Look, I know how you feel. And it if were possible I'd be the first to say let's go get them. But it's just not worth the risk. Even if you managed to take out the entire nursery without getting yourselves killed, there are still many others that operate all over the underworld. Some demonic children take much longer to grow to maturity than others. I'm half human and I grew as a normal human child. That's why I matured so quickly.

"But not all demonic children mature at the same rate. Some take decades before they are able to take their places in the demonic hierarchy. The nurseries are designed to make sure they understand their place in the demonic world. And they are very well guarded. Not to mention the numerous demonic parents who are there.

"But I'm not even sure it was Cartrack I saw. I've seen people all over the world that looked like people I knew. Only to find out it wasn't them. I'm sure you've all had the same experience. You thought you recognized someone only to find out it wasn't them."

"He's right about that," Phoebe said.

"Well," said Piper thoughtfully, "it doesn't seem like we have much choice in the matter. And if what you say about this Cartrack is true, then I guess he's not a direct threat to us. Lord knows we have enough demons coming after us without us trying to go find new ones."

Just then there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it," said Paige, rising from the kitchen table and heading for the entryway.

"Trust me," said Cole, "Cartrack's only interest is training demonic children. As Leo said, he's only a mid-level demon by demonic standards. Oh, against an innocent he'd be considered extremely powerful. But against the three of you he'd be more of an annoyance than a threat. Even Phoebe without any active powers would be more than a match for him. You really have nothing to worry about from him. I doubt we'll ever see him again, at least for quite some time."

Suddenly Paige called from the living room. There was a note of urgency in her voice. The four got up from the table and hurried to the front door to see what was going on.

Standing on the front porch was a man that appeared to be in his early fifties. He had black/gray hair that was thinning and was wearing a casual shirt and a pair of slacks. He stood smiling at the other as they walked up to Paige.

"He asked to see Cole," said Paige not taking her eyes off the man.

"Ah, good you're here," said the man, looking at Cole. "I need your help. When I saw you at the paper today I figured this would be where I would find you."

Cole simply stared at the man in disbelief.

"Cole, who is this?" Phoebe asked.

"Someone I just said we'd never see again," said Cole. "This is Cartrack." 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

"I thought you said he wasn't a threat," Piper said her hands rising slightly from instinct.

"Hang on," said Cole, moving to the forefront of the group. "Something isn't right. Demons don't knock on doors. Cartrack, what are you doing here? And why are you in your human form?"

"It's rather a long story, I'm afraid," said Cartrack. "One I'd rather not tell standing on the porch if you don't mind. I can assure you I am not a threat to any of you. I knew the middle sister worked at that paper so when everything happened I decided to seek her out to see if she could help. When I saw Belthazor at the paper with her I decided it was best if I didn't confront her there. You have quite a reputation for attacking demons on sight."

"When what happened?" Cole asked.

"If I could come in for a moment," said Cartrack, "I'll explain everything."

"We aren't about to invite a demon into the house," said Piper.

"Wait a minute," said Cole, looking at Piper. "Something's not right here. If Cartrack had wanted to speak with you he would have shimmered into the manor. And he only takes his human form when he brings demonic children to the mortal realm."

"All part of what I need to explain," said Cartrack. "Please, I wouldn't be here if it weren't absolutely necessary."

"Just don't try anything funny," said Piper. "One false move and you'll be vanquished before you can do anything."

"That is not a problem, I assure you," said Cartrack.

The small group filed into the living room. The sisters each took up positions that would make it impossible for Cartrack to attack them all at the same time. Cole sat in a chair across from the sofa looking at Cartrack.

"What are you doing here?" Cole asked again.

"As I said," said Cartrack, "I need your help. Before your betrayal of the Source and the vanquishing of the Triad, the Source was quite pleased with your performance. He decided that it would be advantageous if there were more human/demon offspring. So he chose some demonic females to mate with human males. To produce the hybrids he felt would be of great benefit to the underworld and his plans."

"That makes sense," said Cole. "The Source always was a very devious leader."

"Yes," said Cartrack. "Well, many of the offspring were next to useless. They were either too human or they didn't have enough power to make them useful enough. But some few were beginning to exhibit great power. A couple were nearly as powerful as you."

"And the Source sent them to you to be trained," Leo said.

"Yes," said Cartrack. "I trained all of them. Even those who weren't powerful enough could be useful. One in particular seemed not to have any powers at all. Still, he was half demon. The Source felt he could be useful as a source of information if nothing else."

"What does that have to do with why you're here?" Piper asked impatiently.

"Everything," said Cartrack. "Even though this offspring had no apparent powers I felt he would be best utilized for passing on information. I've been training him what to look for. We've made several trips to the mortal realm so he would be familiar with it when he took his place."

"I'm assuming something must have gone wrong," Cole said. "That's why you're here."

"Precisely," Cartrack said.

"So what happened?" Paige asked. "Did someone discover who he was and kidnap him? And you want us to get him back for you? Is that it?"

"Not exactly," said Cartrack. "I brought him to the mortal realm earlier today as I have done on so many occasions in the past. Everything was going perfectly. He was one of my better students even though had no powers. In fact, he reminded me a great deal of you, Belthazor. So eager to learn about his human heritage."

"This is real touching," Piper said. "But that doesn't explain what you're doing here."

"Piper, please," Cole said. "I'm sure this is connected somehow."

"Actually, it is," Cartrack said. "The boy was..."

"Does he have a name?" Phoebe asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Cartrack asked.

"This boy," Phoebe said. "Does he have a name?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Cartrack said. "His name is Biltok. His human name is Carson Spencer."

"Okay," Phoebe said. "I was just curious."

"Anyway," Cartrack continued, "Biltok was quite curious about everything involving human culture. He said to me many times he hoped his powers would manifest soon. He seemed to relish the idea of proving himself to the hierarchy of the underworld."

"Oh, lovely," said Piper. "How old did you say this kid was?"

"In human years about twelve," Cartrack said.

"Wait a minute," Leo said. "I thought you said he didn't have any powers."

"Demonic children don't manifest their powers at the same time," Cole said. "Just like human children any special talents or abilities can surface at different ages."

"Precisely," Cartrack said. "Even though many of them hadn't exhibited any powers we always held out hope that they would one day. And we were very careful to explain to the children that it might take some of them longer to get their powers than others."

"Fine," said Piper. "So this half demonic child was eager to prove he's as much a demon as full demons. Real big news flash there. What do you need our help with?"

"As I said," Cartrack continued, "I had brought young Biltok to the mortal plane for another training session. He is quite enthusiastic. He's a very fast learner. I felt very soon that we would be able to place him with an appropriate human trainer to begin his life among humans.

"Then, out of the blue, as you humans say, Biltoks' power suddenly manifested itself. I can't really say how long he's had it. Probably no longer than a few days. I would imagine he's been planning the most opportune moment to use it. It seems our visit to the mortal plane today provided that opportunity."

"Power," Cole said. "You said power, not powers. He only had one power?"

"He only needs one power," Cartrack said. "You asked why I used the front door and why I didn't shimmer in. That's because I can't shimmer. In fact, I have no powers at all any longer. I can't even assume my demonic form any longer. Young Biltok seems to have relieved me of them."

"Relieved you of them?" Paige asked.

"What you're describing is a duplicator," Cole said. "But a duplicator is able to mimic another's' powers, not take them."

"He's not a duplicator," Cartrack said. "He's an absorber. And he's taken all of my powers. Which means we have a twelve-year-old human boy with the powers of a mid-level demon loose on humanity. A young boy who is eager to demonstrate his usefulness to the demonic hierarchy. And with virtually no concept of the normal restraints most humans utilize every day." 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

"Wait a minute," Cole said. "There hasn't been an absorber in more than four hundred years. And they don't just happen."

"What's an absorber?" Phoebe asked.

"It's a very unique demon," Leo said. "They have no powers of their own. Their only power is the ability to literally absorb the powers of another magical being. And Cole's right. Absorbers aren't natural demons. They're conjured, for lack of a better word, by a very powerful high-level demon. The ritual is long and complicated. As far as I know an absorber hasn't been conjured since about a hundred years before Melinda Warren was born."

"Call him an aberration," Cartrack said. "I believe Biltok may be descended from a former absorber. Somehow the power from that absorber has lain dormant perhaps for centuries. And it finally surfaced this morning. In an unsuspecting twelve-year-old who has no idea just how powerful he is."

"But you said you're only a mid-level demon," Paige said. "Wouldn't that mean the powers he took would only be mid-level as well."

"Only?" Cartrack asked. "Have you any idea how powerful he'll be compared to the myriad of unsuspecting humans he encounters? Humans who have no powers at all?"

"Well, when you put it that way," Paige said.

"Besides," said Cartrack, "while the powers he usurped are those of a mid-level demon, in that young boy they could something quite different. I have always believed that Belthazor was so powerful because of his human half. It explains why he was so much more powerful than even his own mother."

"He's right," Cole said. "Even my mother was surprised at how powerful I eventually became. Theoretically, since my father was human, I should have been less powerful than she was. But I was classified as an upper level demon. My mother wasn't and we never did understand why I became so powerful."

"I believe it is because of your human half," Cartrack said. "Most humans have some form of what they call psychic powers. Most are very limited. Many never exhibit them except for a moment or two in their lives. But they are present nonetheless. Such as moments of what humans call déjà vu. Or thinking about a loved one at precisely the moment that person calls you on the telephone. I believe this is the source of the great power Belthazor possesses.

"Most humans use only ten percent or so of their brains. The vast untapped resources of the human brain could be incredibly powerful. I believe that Belthazor's human half allows him to tap into that unused portion, so to speak. To utilize what must surely be present in almost all humans. This, coupled with his demonic powers, actually helps to enhance his abilities, thereby making him more powerful than we've always believed possible."

"And you think that might happen with this Carson Spenser?" Phoebe asked.

"I believe it is more than likely," Cartrack said. "Remember, he is but a young boy at the moment. Very soon he will reach puberty. His pituitary gland will then become quite active for some twenty months or so. His body will begin to go through changes that ordinarily are quite normal for a human male at that age."

"And that could allow him to tap into the latent psychic ability he possesses," Leo said. "Cartrack is right about that. Most humans do have some form of psychic ability even if it's very minor. A demonic child, even one who is only half demon, is basically a creature of magic. He'll be able utilize whatever psychic ability he has more effectively than a normal human child would."

"That would enhance whatever abilities he has," Cole said. "Making him even more powerful."

"So Cartracks' powers might be stronger," Piper said. "More so than what he might have been able to do."

"Not just mine," Cartrack said. "Any powers he has. Once the link between his demonic powers and his human psychic abilities is established it will enhance any powers he will have."

"What do you mean 'any powers he will have'?" Paige asked.

"Absorbers can absorb powers from any magical being," Cole said. "They aren't limited to who or what those beings are. And they aren't limited to how much they can absorb. He will have the ability to absorb the powers of any being he comes into contact with."

"Does he know this?" Piper asked.

"I don't think so," Cartrack said. "I have, of course, discussed the various types of demons with each of the children. Especially those who have as yet not exhibited any powers. To let them know that they may yet gain powers. It might just take a while. But there are many demon types that are rare, such as an absorber. Since the chance of any of them becoming one of these rare demons is unlikely, I didn't feel it necessary to explain them to the children. Especially since all previous absorber demons have been conjured."

"Well we have that in our favor," Phoebe said. "If he isn't aware he can do this with any magical being he might not try to do it. Where is he right now?"

"I don't know," Cartrack said. "After he took my powers he simply shimmered away. I don't know where he went."

"If he didn't have any powers before," Paige asked, "how did he know how to shimmer?"

"It was probably an accident," Cole said. "I remember the first time I shimmered. I wanted to go somewhere but my mother said I couldn't. But I was so intent on going I shimmered without knowing what I was doing. Which means he may not be aware of the other powers he has."

"I don't think he knows what he's done," Cartrack said. "He seemed surprised when he first used one of my powers. I hadn't realized what had happened until he shimmered away and I couldn't follow him. That's when I decided to seek you out for you help."

"Why them?" Leo asked. "Why not see out other demons to help with this?"

"I think I can answer that," Cole said. "If word got out that Cartrack had lost control of one of his students demons would think twice before sending their children to him. Not to mention that he no longer has any powers. Some of the demon hierarchy might even think he's outlived his usefulness."

"Exactly," said Cartrack. "I must get the boy and my powers back before other demons learn of what's happened. Since I can't go to other demons I decided you were my best choice. I know your primary responsibility is to protect the innocent. And I would say this situation falls into that category. A young boy with demonic powers and no restraints. I can think of no more dangerous situation than that."

" I can think of a couple," Paige said.

"Be that as it may," said Cartrack, "the potential for disaster is immense. With the boy loose in the city among defenseless mortals with no adult supervision..."

"Yeah, we get the picture," said Piper.

"I realize that helping demons is probably not high on your list of priorities," Cartrack started.

"Try not on our list at all," said Piper.

"I'm sure," Cartrack said. "Anyway, considering the disaster potential, I figured in this one instance you might consider helping me locate the boy."

"Well," said Leo, "he's right about one thing. Spencer could pose a very serious threat to any humans he comes into contact with. Not to mention he could expose magic to the mortal world."

"And just what do we do with him once we find him?" Phoebe asked. "If he can absorb the power of any magical being we'd be in danger of him absorbing our powers as well."

"One problem at a time," Piper said. "Let's find him first. Then we'll decide what to do with him. Now, Cartrack, you need to tell us everything you can about Spenser. What he likes, what interests him, that sort of thing. That might help us track him down."

"I'll tell you everything I can," said Cartrack. "And I hope this doesn't take very long. If I'm gone from the underworld too long there are going to be a lot of questions. Questions I won't have the answers for."

"Relax," said Paige. "It shouldn't be hard to locate one small boy especially one with demonic powers." 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

"This is crazy," Phoebe said as they looked around a video arcade at a local mall. "I don't understand how finding one boy can be so difficult. Are you sure you've told us everything you know about Spenser?"

"I think so," said Cartrack. "Like many boys his age he was fascinated by video games. This was one of his favorite locations. He would constantly beg me to bring him here so he could play the games."

"You taught him to play video games?" Piper questioned.

"He was supposed to blend in as any other human boy," Cartrack said. "Considering the infatuation young humans have with video games I felt it was best if he exhibited the same infatuation. I'm sure he'll eventually outgrow it."

"I told you he was very good at his job," Cole said.

"Which doesn't get us any closer to finding him," said Paige. "Too bad we don't have anything of his. We could scry for him."

"Maybe there's another way," Cole said, noticing two policemen walking through the mall. "Stay here a second. I have an idea. I'll be right back."

They all watched as Cole walked over and began talking to the two policemen. He shook hands with one of them and it appeared they new each other. After a few minutes Cole turned and walked back to the group.

"I think we just got lucky," said Cole.

"How do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Well," said Cole, "that was Officer Liam Walker. He was a witness in a couple of my cases when I worked for the District Attorney's office. I was thinking about what Cartrack said about Spenser not having the normal restraints of most human children. I figured if that were true it wouldn't take long for him to loose his temper with someone. And having those powers at his disposal he'd probably resort to using them."

"So what did Officer Walker tell you?" Piper asked.

"He said the police got the strangest call," said Cole. "Apparently a young boy matching Spenser's description didn't like loosing at a video game in a video arcade over on Parker Street. He said the witnesses must have been confused."

"Why's that?" Paige asked.

"They said the boy used an electrical discharge and destroyed the game," said Cole, smiling.

"Sounds like our boy," said Paige. "I think we need to get to that video arcade on Parker Street."

"We should be able to orb out from the bathrooms," Leo said. "I can orb Cole and Cartrack and Paige can orb the girls. We should be able to orb there without any trouble."

The group headed for the public bathrooms in the mall. A few minutes later they stood outside the video arcade. It was taped off with police tape and several policemen were walking around. The place looked like someone had taken a wrecking ball to it.

"Excuse me," Cole said to one of the policemen, "we understand this was supposedly done by a young boy."

"Who are you?" asked the policeman.

"Cole Turner," said Cole. "I'm with the district attorney's office."

"Oh, okay, Mr. Turner," said the policeman. "Yes, the witnesses said a young boy seemed to have become angry when he lost at a video game. After that it gets a little crazy. The witnesses say the boy used some kind of lightning from his hands to destroy the game and several others nearby it. Then the kid just ran out of the building."

"Sounds like there must have been a lot of confusion going on," said Cole.

"To say the least," said the policeman.

"Did they say which direction the boy ran when he left?" Cole asked.

"North," said the policeman, pointing up the street. "We sent a unit to try and find him but he's got about a ten minute head start."

"Thanks," said Cole.

"With the District Attorney's office?" Piper questioned as they walked north.

"Hey, it got us the information we needed, didn't it?" Cole asked.

"So, what now?" Phoebe asked. "If he's got a ten minute head start on us he could be anywhere by now. Especially since he can shimmer."

"I don't think he did," Cartrack said. "If he was going to shimmer anywhere he would have shimmered out of the arcade. Besides he does understand about concealing his magic from mortals. That's one thing we are very strict about instilling in the young demons."

"So what about the electrical attack on the video game?" Paige asked.

"Probably a fit of anger," Cole said. "He got angry and lashed out without thinking. Then when everyone started to freak out he probably remembered Cartrack's training about protecting his magic. That's why he ran out instead of shimmering."

"He still has a head start on us," said Leo. "Any ideas where he might go next?"

"Maybe he's hungry," Phoebe offered. "From what you've told us he probably hasn't eaten since you brought him here. He must be starved."

"That sounds reasonable," said Cartrack. "There's one of those fast food places just up the street. Biltock loved eating there. His favorite meal was those nuggets made from chicken. We ate there a few times when we used to come here for his training sessions."

"Does he have any money?" Piper asked.

"No," said Cartrack, "but with his powers that wouldn't be much of a problem for him. If he's hungry he may not worry about protecting his secret."

"Then we'd better get over there right away," Leo said. "After what he did to that video game I'm concerned with what he might do to any humans that cross him."

"I know a short cut," said Cartrack. "There's an alley just ahead. We can use it to get there faster. It should take several minutes off our trip."

When they reached the alley they all turned and headed up it. It was a typical San Francisco alley. It was just wide enough for one car and there was litter scattered all along it. Several dumpsters sat along the alley. Just ahead, about halfway up the alley, they noticed two men lying in the alley.

But these men didn't appear to be sleeping. Instead they lay sprawled in the alley as if they had suddenly fallen where they had been standing. Another man, half obscured by a dumpster, another man appeared to be sitting on his knees facing the wall.

Cautiously the group approached the man. As they got closer they saw that he was visibly shaking. He was looking up as if looking at someone. The group could hear someone talking but they couldn't quite make out what that person was saying. The man kneeling on the ground glanced at them with a look that indicated he was terrified. As they looked around the side of the dumpster, they saw a young boy about twelve years old with blonde hair staring down at the man. The boy was holding an energy ball in one hand. And his eyes were glowing a bright red. 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

"You're a worm," the boy was saying. "You think you're so tough. Picking on a little kid. I ought to show you just how much of a pathetic pig you are. You're nothing to me. Less than nothing. Just some low life who thinks he's more important than he is."

"You must be Carson Spenser," said Piper stepping around the dumpster.

"Who are you?" demanded the boy.

Just then the two men lying in the alley began to regain consciousness.

"My name is Piper," said Piper. "We've been looking for you." She looked at the man cowering on the ground. "Get out of here. And take your friends with you. I don't think you want to be here right now."

The man looked at Piper and then glanced at Spenser. Cautiously he stood up and began to back away from the boy. When Spenser didn't move to stop him, the man collected his two friends and the three men began running up the alley away from the group.

"Cartrack," said the boy. "I'm surprised to see you. Who are you friends?"

"They're the Charmed Ones," said Cartrack. "And they're here to stop you."

"Not likely," said the boy. "You never told me how much fun my powers would be. People respect me. You never said how much they'd respect me."

"More like they're afraid of you," said Leo. "There's a big difference."

"Who are you?" demanded the boy. "You aren't a Charmed Ones. Cartrack says the Charmed Ones are three sisters."

"I'm their White Lighter," said Leo. "I'm sure Cartrack has told you about White Lighters."

"Sure he has," said Spenser. "Pacifists who spend their time giving advice and guidance to witches. Not much of a threat to me."

"No, but we are," said Piper. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. And trust me, kid. We've had a lot of experience doing it the hard way. You're new at this."

"Yeah, but I have my powers," said Spenser. "Cartrack never told me how powerful I'd be when I got my powers. Not even you three can stand up to my power."

"You'd be surprised," said Cole.

"And just who are you?" Spenser demanded.

"My name is Cole Turner," said Cole.

"Belthazor?" Spenser questioned, a gleam in his eye. "You're Belthazor? But I was told you were dead?"

"Not by a long shot," said Cole. "I'm very much alive."

"This is fantastic," said the boy. "Cartrack told me you were the best student he ever had. He said if I were half the student you were I'd be a great demon."

'Half demon," Cole corrected. "Remember, you're also half human."

"The weaker half," said Spenser. "Cartrack said that humans are weak. So our human half has to be the weaker half."

"That's a matter of opinion," said Cole. "I happen to think my human half is what gives me my true strength."

"But you're the great Belthazor," said Spenser, his eyes twinkling again. "Hand picked by the Source. You're feared and respected by all the demons of the underworld. There's no one greater than you."

"Sounds like there's some hero worship going on here," said Phoebe.

"What of it, witch?" Spenser questioned.

"Mind your manners," Cole chided Spenser. "I know Cartrack taught you better than that. Show some respect for your elders."

"Why?" Spenser questioned. "She's a witch. Cartrack says they are the enemy. Why should I show her any respect?"

"Because that's how it works on the mortal plane, Carson," Cole said. "You won't get very far with an attitude like that, trust me."

"Do you know how many of her kind you've killed?" Spenser asked. "Someday I'm going to be just like you. And stop calling me Carson. My name is Biltok. One day they'll fear and respect me as much as they fear and respect Belthazor."

"Not today," said Piper. "In case you hadn't noticed, there are three of us. And only one of you. Not very good odds especially for someone with no experience with his powers."

"I'm not afraid," said Spenser. "You saw what I did to those three humans. I'll do the same to you. You may be witches but you're still humans. I'm half demon. And a very powerful demon. Someday I'll be as powerful as Belthazor."

"Look, kid," said Paige, "whether you know it or not you don't stand a chance against us. If Cartrack has told you about us then he must have told you that we're the most powerful witches in history. We even vanquished the Source. You really want to go up against us? That wouldn't be a smart move. We'd have to vanquish you. And I really don't want to vanquish a kid, even if he is half demon. I'm sure my sisters don't want to either."

"Go ahead and try," said Spenser, turning to face them. "I'm not afraid of you. I have power. And no one, least of all three human witches are going to stand in my way. You think you're so powerful? Come on. Let's see what you have."

"Biltok, please," Cartrack said. "There are still many things I have not taught you yet. Things you do not understand. This is foolishness."

"Don't worry about it, old man," Spenser said. "I've learned all I need to know. Now it's time I proved I'm just as good as Belthazor. And the best way I can do that is by doing something no one else has ever been able to do. Stop the Charmed Ones."

They all stood facing Spenser who still held the energy ball he had formed in his hand. There was contempt in his eyes. He had gotten a small taste of power and like many who experienced power for the first time it had gone straight to his head. The sisters glanced at each other knowing they had very little choice. In order to protect themselves and the rest of humanity, they would be forced to destroy this small boy. 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

"Come on," said Spenser. "I'll show you how powerful I am."

"Oh my goodness," said Phoebe suddenly. "Clueless in Anaheim."

"What?" Piper questioned, glancing slightly at Phoebe then back at Spenser.

"Cole, Clueless in Anaheim," Phoebe said raising her eyebrows slightly.

"What?" Cole questioned.

"Clueless in Anaheim," Phoebe said. "Remember. That letter I was answering. Clueless in Anaheim."

"Right," said Cole, recognition registering in his voice.

"Enough talk," said Spenser. "Let's get this done."

"That's enough," Cole said, drawing up to his full height. "Put out that energy ball right now."

"What?" Spenser questioned, confused.

"I said put out that energy ball," Cole reiterated more forcefully. "You're not going to use it on anyone."

"But the witches," Spenser said. "I know I can..."

"I'm not going to tell you again, young man," Cole said. "Put out that energy ball this minute."

Spenser suddenly extinguished the energy ball he was holding. He looked up at Cole with a look of astonishment and fear.

"Now," said Cole, "This foolishness is over. First, you're going to return Cartrack's powers to him. You stole them and I simply will not tolerate stealing,"

"What do you mean I stole them?" Spenser asked. "They're my powers. Cartrack said my powers would eventually develop. That's just what happened."

"No, they didn't," said Cole. "You took them from Cartrack without realizing it. They aren't yours. Like Cartrack told you there is still a lot you still have to learn. Now, return his powers immediately."

"I don't know how," said Spenser.

"Just concentrate," said Cartrack. "I'll explain in greater detail later. But you have a very unique power. All you have to do is concentrate and you can return my powers to me."

Spenser closed his eyes and concentrated hard. Nothing happened for a moment. Then a beam of energy shot from Spenser to Cartrack. In only a moment Cartrack's full powers were restored to him and Spenser was again powerless.

"That's a start," said Cole. "Now, Carson, you can't just go around bullying people because you're stronger than they are. It's not right."

"But you do," Spenser said. "Cartrack has told us all about some of the things you've done. You're a legend in the underworld."

"Yes, and most of those things were wrong," Cole said. "It took me a long time to learn that the things I did were wrong. I don't want you to have to go through what I went through."

"But demons fear and respect you," Spenser said.

"Fear, maybe," Cole said. "But demons don't respect anyone or anything. They only acquiesce to a more powerful demon. I'm not the great Belthazor that you imagine. I'm just a man who regrets many of the things I did in my past. Things I'd change if I could."

"But Cartrack said all humans are weak," said Spenser. "That we are their superiors in every way. He says it's our destiny to rule over them."

"Cartrack is a full demon," said Cole. "Most demons feel that way. I no longer share that belief. Humans are more powerful than most demons would imagine. It's their goodness that gives them strength. That's something that most demons can't understand. You can. You have a soul as I do. With practice, you can learn to draw on the strength your human half possesses."

"I don't understand," said Spenser. "I've seen the power of the underworld. Most humans don't have anything near that powerful. How can such weak beings have this kind of power?"

"I can teach you," said Cole. "It's not easy. But eventually you can learn to harness that power. And you'd be surprise the power it can give you over demons."

"This is all touching," said Cartrack, "but I must be getting young Biltok back to the underworld. His mother will be concerned for him. We've never been gone this long before."

"Hang on there, Mr. Chips," said Piper. "This boy is half human. Demonic heritage or not I think it's best if he stays here. You've taught him about the underworld. He needs to learn what it's like to be human for a change."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," said Cartrack. "With his power young Biltok will be a great asset to the underworld. I am still a demon, after all. My first loyalty is to the demonic hierarchy."

"You're not in much of a position to be making demands," said Phoebe. "Like we told Carson, there are three of us and only one of you. And Cole has already told us you're not match for us."

"That's true," said Cartrack. "But you seem to have neglected one minor detail."

"Just what would that be?" Paige asked.

Before any of them could move, Cartrack reached over and took Spenser's arm. Then he shimmered them both away. Piper tried to freeze them but Cartrack had acted too quickly. Within moments the girls, Leo, and Cole were left standing in the alley alone. 


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

"I still can't believe we let Cartrack get away with the boy," said Piper at breakfast the next morning. "We should have realized he'd shimmer away with Spenser."

"Don't beat yourself up over it," said Cole. "You had no way of knowing Cartrack would betray us like that. I should have realized he was going to do it. I know Cartrack pretty well. I just figured he'd be grateful you helped out."

"It's no ones' fault," said Leo. "Like the girls are always saying, you can't trust demons. Present company excepted, of course."

"Former demon," Cole corrected. "For what it's worth, I don't think Carson is in any danger. With his power he'll be treated like royalty. He's going to be a very important commodity in the underworld."

"That's a lot of comfort," said Paige. "Once he learns how to use his power he may be coming after us. I don't relish having some demon, even a demonic child, stealing my powers from me."

"May I interrupt for a moment," said a voice from the doorway.

They all turned to see Cartrack standing just outside the kitchen. He had a white handkerchief in one hand and was waving it back and forth.

"At one time," said Cartrack, "a white flag indicated a desire for a temporary truce so that two opposing sides could talk without danger of reprisal. I'm hoping to revive that little tradition, if you're agreeable."

"You have a lot of nerve," Phoebe said as everyone stood up from the table.

"Easy, honey," said Cole. He turned to Cartrack. "I think you're okay at least for the moment. You're little betrayal yesterday notwithstanding."

"I am sorry that was necessary," said Cartrack. "But I'm sure you understand, Cole. If our roles were reversed I have no doubt you would have done exactly the same thing."

"You said you wanted to talk," said Piper. "So talk all ready. We're not exactly crazy about you at the moment."

"I believe you would want to know that young Biltok is no longer in my care," said Cartrack.

"What happened?" asked Paige. "Momma not happy with your little excursion yesterday?"

"Actually," said Cartrack, "young Biltok is a very quick study. We hadn't been back in the underworld very long when he used his power again. It seems he stole the powers of one of the caretakers. He shimmered away before anyone knew what had happened."

"Caretakers?" questioned Piper.

"Very minor demons," said Cole. "Not many powers. But they do have the power to shimmer. Where is Carson now?"

"I have no idea," said Cartrack. "I've checked all the places he was likely to have gone but it doesn't seem to have gone there. To be honest, I'm at a loss. I don't know where he's gone."

"And you want us to help you find him again?" Piper asked.

"That won't be necessary," said Cartrack. "It's not like the last time. This time I'm not the one to blame. I'm confident we'll find him eventually."

"Is that all you wanted?" Cole asked. "To let us know he'd gotten away from you?"

"Pretty much," said Cartrack. "I could tell you were concerned for the young boy. I thought you might like to know he's once again on his own."

"That's awful accommodating for a demon," said Piper.

"Cartrack is not like most demons," said Cole. "He often gets quite attached to his young charges. He considers them as much his own children as the demons who bear them."

"Quite true," said Cartrack. "A failing I've developed over the centuries, I'm afraid. And these half human children only seem to strengthen that weakness."

"Is he dangerous?" Leo asked. "You said he absorbed the powers of one of the caretakers."

"He won't be very dangerous," said Cole. "Caretakers don't have any offensive powers. That's why they're used as caretakers. What I don't understand is why Carson seemed to idolize me so much."

"My doing, I'm afraid," said Cartrack. "As I told you when I first came here, the Source was very pleased with your progress. And as one of my best students I used to use you to inspire my young students to emulate you. Sort of hold you up as the example they should strive for."

"But wouldn't that have changed?" Phoebe asked. "Once Cole betrayed the Source and vanquished the Triad I'd think that would have showed he wasn't the shining example you'd been holding him out to be."

"My doing again, I'm afraid," said Cartrack. "The young demons haven't been told about Belthazor's betrayal. They are quite impressionable. I felt it best if we withheld that little bit of information until they were old enough to understand what had actually happened."

"So he still thinks I'm the great Belthazor?" asked Cole.

"For the moment," said Cartrack. "Many of my students might decide to follow your example and convert to good if they knew the truth. As I said, many of them idolize Belthazor. You're like they are. Half human. A kindred spirit, if you will. I thought it best not to risk it until we could be assured that they would remain loyal to the underworld."

"Thanks for the heads up," said Piper. "We can start looking for Spenser right away. With a little luck we should be able to find him soon. Then we can make sure he gets to a proper home."

"Good luck with that," said Cartrack. "You know of course we'll be looking for him as well."

"Then heaven help any demons that cross our path," said Paige.

"Of course," said Cartrack. "Well, I think I should be on my way before I out outstay my welcome."

"You did that the first time you showed up here," said Piper.

Cartrack didn't respond. He simply shimmered and vanished from the manor.

"What do we do now?" Phoebe asked. "Any ideas where to look for Spenser?"

"Not a clue," said Cole. "He's a very resourceful young man. And he's been living in the underworld his entire life. Finding him might prove problematical."

"I'll let the Elders know what's going on," Leo said. "They might have better luck tracking him down. Someone with his power would be a very useful ally to whichever side he decides to serve."

"That was pretty smart of you," Cole said to Phoebe, "thinking of that letter."

"He's just a scared kid," said Phoebe. "He was probably confused about a lot of things especially after he took Cartrack's powers. He just needed someone to explain them to him. Or at least let him know he wasn't alone."

"Where do you think he went?" Paige asked.

"That's hard to say," said Cole. "Presumably, Cartrack only brought him to San Francisco when they came to the mortal plane. He might stay around familiar surroundings. Or he might decide to see what else is out there. Places he's sure to have heard of but has never been to. And with his new ability to shimmer, he could go just about anywhere he wants."

"Well," said Piper, "without some place to start there's not a whole lot we can do about it right now. If the Elders come up with anything we can try to locate him. Until then I guess all we can do is wait and see if he turns up again."

"That could be a long wait," said Cole. "He may not turn up for weeks or even months."

"Well, if you have a better idea I'd be glad to listen to it," said Piper.

"No, I guess not," said Cole. "Just don't get your hopes up."

"I won't," said Piper. "I guess I should start lunch. All that hopping around town has left me famished."

"Me, too," said Paige. "Leo was right. Orbing really burns the calories. I feel like I could eat a horse."

"I think we can come up with something a bit more appetizing," said Piper, heading for the kitchen. 


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

Spenser looked around him. Shimmering was a lot of fun. And it was a lot faster than walking wherever he wanted to go. Besides, by shimmering he could go places that he normally couldn't get to. Like where he was standing right now.

The building was a nondescript structure that most people wouldn't give a second thought to. What it had once been Spenser could only guess at. And it had taken him several days to finally locate it. Cartrack had told them about it but hadn't mentioned where it was. But from the description this had to be the place.

"Who are you?" asked a voice behind him.

Spenser turned around to see who had spoken. Three men stood about twenty feet from him. They all appeared to be human but Spenser knew their looks were deceiving. They all appeared to be in their early to mid twenties.

"My name is Biltok," he said. "I've been looking for you."

"We use human names here," said the foremost figure. "Why are you looking for us? Whenever we have new arrivals we're always told in advance. And someone always brings them. We haven't been told of any new arrivals."

"That's because Cartrack doesn't know I'm here," said Spenser. "My human name is Carson Spenser. And I'm like you. Half human, half demon."

"What do you want?" asked another of the figures.

"To join you," said Spenser. "I don't belong in the underworld. And recently I learned I may not belong in the mortal world either. I met Belthazor. He told me that everything Cartrack was teaching me was wrong. I'm not sure what to believe any more."

"Belthazor?" questioned the first figure. "We heard he had been vanquished."

"Those rumors are wrong," said Spenser. "I didn't want to stay in the underworld any longer. I didn't know where else to go. Cartrack told me about this place. I figured it was a good place to come to."

"I'm John," said the first figure. "This is Carl and Reggie. I'm surprised Cartrack said anything about this place. If the hierarchy learns of it we could all be in trouble."

"Don't worry," said Spenser. "He only told me. And he only told me because he said my powers hadn't manifested themselves yet. He said if I didn't get any powers soon the Source would probably want me terminated. So he told me about this place and said if that happened I'd be sent here."

"Cartrack is a softy," said Reggie. "He gets real attached to his charges. When he's told to terminate one he can't bring himself to do it. So he sends them to us. Here they can live out their lives without fear of reprisal from the demonic hierarchy."

"So," said John, "you're like us. No powers, huh?"

"Actually," said Spenser, "I do have a power. I'm something called an absorber. Cartrack told me a little about it but I don't really understand all of it."

"An absorber?" questioned Carl. "They're rare. And all are conjured."

"Cartrack said one of my ancestors must have been an absorber," said Spenser. "Like I said, I wasn't sure where to go. I thought I could stay here with you guys. So no one will bother me."

"Well," said John, looking at the other two, "we never turn someone away. The rules are simple. You pull your own weight. Which means you'll have to do your share of chores. When you're old enough you'll be expected to get work and help out with the expenses."

"Okay," said Spenser. "Anything else?'

"Yeah," said Reggie. "You never tell anyone about this place. We're all supposed to be dead, remember? If you tell anyone about this place you'll put us all at risk. The Source may be vanquished but there are plenty of high level demons that would like nothing better than to kill all of us."

"Okay, I understand," said Spenser. "Anyone ever come here?"

"Just a couple of Cartrack's underlings that bring new members," said Carl. "They don't stay long. They just drop off the kids and then leave. And don't worry. They'll never know you're here so Cartrack will never find out."

"Thanks," said Spenser. "I appreciate it. I got a lot of thinking to do."

"About whether you're human or demon?" John questioned, smiling. "We've all been there, kid. We're part of each and don't really belong in either world. Come on. Let's get you some place to sleep and we can have a talk. Maybe we can help you decide exactly where you belong."

Spenser followed the three toward the back of the building. His entire life he had been groomed to take his place in a world he never was sure he had belonged in. Now he was with others of his own kind. Others who had gone through what he had gone through. Who understood what he was feeling. He felt he could finally relax and learn who, and what, he really was.

The End

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
